


Waiting for Sirius

by TheZebraPainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZebraPainter/pseuds/TheZebraPainter
Summary: Sirius asks a girl out on a date, and it's something she's been dreaming of for a long, long time.





	Waiting for Sirius

I’ve been waiting so long for this.

Actually, I’ve been waiting here for two minutes and thirteen seconds, but that’s not what I mean. I’ve been waiting for this moment, this feeling, this...well, just this. I’ve been longing and lusting, hoping and almost hallucinating for a chance. The smile on my face turns into a smirk. He picked me. Me. In your face, Marlene!

It really was in her face too.

He descended on us as we were coming out of the hall from breakfast. I couldn’t actually see him at first, through all the people and stray bits of food. I heard him calling: “Oi! Oi, Vicky!”

I thought he was calling someone else. No-one’s ever called me Vicky before. It’s always been the slightly sterner Victoria.

“Christ, you don’t half move! I thought you knew I was a beater, not a chaser!” He’s grinning, only now he’s grinning for me and it looks even more attractive.

Even more kissable.

“So anyway, Vicky, I wondered if you were going to Hogsmeade today.” He looked at me with his handsome grey eyes, and I just swooned.

"Of course!" I giggle, loving that as I answered, his grin grew even wider. Then Marlene pushed past him roughly, keeping her face so carefully turned away, it was obvious she'd seen everything. The best thing was her pushing past him made him stumble towards me. He grabbed onto my upper arm for stability, and then rubbed his thumb over my skin. He turned to see who pushed him, but Marlene had gone so quickly there was nothing but the smell of high dudgeon she left behind.

"Right, well, I'll meet you by the Entrance Hall? At eleven?" 

"Okay!" I beamed, not wanting to move. His hand was still on my skin, his thumb still caressing carefully.

He grinned again, I swooned, again, and then he left to catch up with his friends. 

Now, I can still feel where he held me. I can only dream of what that hand will feel like against my face, thumb smoothing over my cheek as he kisses me. I bet his lips are so warm, and strong. He's always had strong lips when I've imagined it. The brief feeling of his body pressed against mine this morning, because of Marlene, no less, makes me want to feel it again, but for longer, for forever. I've gone red again, I must have done. That's the problem with having such pale skin, I blush so easily. But Sirius didn't mind at all.

I hope he doesn't mind what I'm wearing. I've been out on dates before but I've never felt this way about someone I've been with before. There are so many butterflies in my stomach, I can't quite believe how nervous I am. I've just been waiting for so long, and he's finally noticed me!

He's a little late, actually. I've been waiting for twenty minutes now. Quite a lot of people have already left, but I haven't seen Sirius yet. But that doesn't matter - he's the sexiest man alive, he's probably still getting ready. Not that he needs to, he's so gorgeous as he is. The long black hair, the velvet eyes, the smile...

I'm interrupted from this by Little Miss Jealous, Marlene herself. She's walking past with a group of friends - no-one's asked _her_ on any date, I notice - and she can't resist but call out, "Stood you up Vicky?", with a horrible smug smirk on her face. I'm red again, but before I can reply, she's gone and everyone coming behind her is left to stare round at me.

_Just jealous_, I tell myself, trying to calm down. _Just jealous and pathetic._

But it's half an hour later now, and I don't know where Sirius is. His friends have gone past, but he wasn't with them and I couldn't get their attention to ask. I'm the only person stood in the hall now. 

And then, just as I'm letting Marlene's sarky comment get into my head, I can hear a familiar bark-like laugh.

_Sirius._

The relief and happiness blooms through me. What did I say? Just jealous and pathetic, that Marlene. Of course Sirius wants to go on a date with me, of course he's not stood me up! We're going to walk down to Hogsmeade together, we'll go to Honeydukes and the other shops, and then we'll go to Madam Puddifoots and hold hands. And then he'll offer to pay, the gentlemen, and when we get back to Hogwarts...he'll squeeze my hand to get me to look at him and then hold my face when he kisses me, his thumb stroking my cheek. And then he'll break away and smile at me again, and tell me it's the best date of his life. 

It's going to be the best date of my life, I just know it.

Except -

He's not on his own. He's with a Ravenclaw from the year below, I think her name is Mary. As they come past me, he's got his arm around her waist. He's kissing her cheek. She's giggling loudly, blushing her head off. Neither of them see me standing there.

My heart smashes to the ground in front of me.

Sirius is walking to Hogsmeade with another girl and I...

I'm still stood here.

Just stood here, waiting for Sirius.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was one of the first fanfiction ideas I ever had. I started writing it years ago, and then left it because I couldn't work out quite how I wanted to write Vicky's character. I like the way it came out though! Let me know if you did.


End file.
